


The Lady

by Rhi_rhi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depression, Gen, OC, OFC - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_rhi/pseuds/Rhi_rhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wakes up, she's broken and tired. So The Lady, beleiving she's the last of the Time Lords, does what they do best: save the universe. Again. But first, she needs some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, I wasn't aware of the cold floor underneath me, or the cold air. The only thing I was knew was the memory of the sky trenches falling, Arcadia burning, Dalek ships falling out of the sky, and the feeling of unfiltered, focused, absolute terror.There was nothing like watching your home, your planet, your civilization fall. I let a few tears slip. I didn't know where I was, or how much time has passed. The image of my two best friends burning into nonexistance was branded into the back of my eyelids.

 _No._  I shook myself. You can morn later. _Right_ _now_ , _finding_ _out_ _where_ _you_ _are_ _would_ _be_ _a_ _good_ _idea_. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, and my Tardis was right in front of me. _Well_ , I thought. _That_ _was_ _easy_. I pulled myself to my feet. I was still wearing my long, red Gallifreyan dress, the matching red and gold robe, and the gold headpiece. There had been an emergency meeting in the High Council that I had been required to attend, even as just an intern who had just returned from the sky trenches, and I had started running right when that had ended. Well, it never actually did end. The world just started falling apart.

There was a chain around my ankle,which I easily soniced off, but other than that I couldn't see anything else that would prevent me from getting to the Tardis. I began walking over, but there was a thick line of green slime trailing inbetwen us. I pulled out my sonic and it glowed and hummed for a couple seconds before showing me the readings.

"Lurm." I mused out loud. "Of course. Only the Lurm could be that stupid to capture a Time Lady, not disarm her and put her in the same room as her Tardis." I hopped easely over the slime, opened the Tardis and closed the door behind me. The interior glowed warmly, welcoming me home. The gently domed walls were soft, muted gold, the floor was white marble that never needed to be poloished or shinned, the console had hundreds of various green, red, and gold buttons and switches on it, the giant tube in the center that conected to the celing had several tubes inside of it that were either blue or gold, the railings around the console pad were gold matching the walls, and there was a small living area on the opposite side of the console, complete with two plush couches and a oval mahogany coffie table. There was a large staircase matching the marble floor and railing to the left of the doors conecting to the console pad. It was supposed to be warm and welcoming, but at the moment, it felt cold. 

Slowly, I walked up to the console pad. I had done this so many times, with so much innocence. Back then, I had thought that I was far from innocent, but I was far from right. My mind was clear and free from what I had seen. I gripped the railing. I saw myself whipp the doors open. I caught a glimps of nothing but fire outside, everything and everyone burning, burning exept me. I wasn't even charred. I saw myself fly to the console and flip several buttons, anything to take me away from there. I saw myself whipp my head around and stare out at the still open doors. Everything was still falling down, people were still screaming, Daleks were still murdering. The entire sky was ablaze with death. I didn't know how I survived, but I had. The smaller tubes in the console began to move up and down, and the doors slammed shut. Past me let a few tears slip. But I had been aimlessly flying, and not paying attenton to were I was going. The Tardis shuddered, and I would had been slammed into its side if I hadn't had an iorn gripp on the console. The Tardis shuddered again, more violently this time, and I slammed against one of the railings. I saw myself pass out, and the flash back ended.

I slowly realized I was been crying. My hearts were numb and broken, and my brain was fried. I had seen too much in too little time. Time. It would be the end of me, I just knew it.

I wobbled on my feet. I realised that I probably hadn't been out for long, probably at max only three hours, and before that life hadn't exactly been easy. The Time Lords had been in a huge war, the Time War, and I hadn't gotten any proper sleep in a long time. Every able bodied Time Lord had done their duty to Gallifrey, including my brother and I. My brother had been killed before he could regenerate, a few days before I had run away. I had cried hardest. We had done so much together when we were younger. He had been 135 years older than me, but we had remained close our entire lives. My parents... I sobbed, then clapped a hand over my mouth. This was too much death, too much pain. I wobbled over to the living area and prompletly collasped on a couch. I fell asleep the second my eyes closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of the doors beeing renched open. I sat up quickly and immediately regretted that action. I had fallen asleep with the headpiece on, so my neck was sore and stiff, but I quickly focused on the cause of all the noise. There was a girl, human, staggering up to the console. She was clearly drunk, even though she looked too young to be drinking. I glanced out the doors, and saw.. London, probably, at night time. Probably inbetween the late 1990's or more likely, ludging by her clothing, around 2010's. She had long brown hair, and her angular features were covered in smeared make-up. She staggered over to the console and gripped the edges of it. She wobbled a little on her feet before proptley passing out. She must have been at some sort of party, because she was wearing a black short pencil skirt, a low cut purple tank top, and black stripper heels. But what cought my intrest was a black tatoo. It was small, probably the size of a quarter, and it was located under her arm just above her rib cadge near her back.  _Now why would anyone get a tattoo there?_ I thought as I walked over. I moved her arm out of the way to get a better look. It was a black oval with a thin line going across the middle, and another line going from an opposite point to intersect perpendicular with the first line, and didn't go across the on the other side. I frowned.  _Now, why would someone like her get a tattoo like that? But, the big question is, why does that seem familiar? I know I've seen that before, but where..._ I tapped my sonic agasinst my chin a couple of times, then shrugged.  _It'll come to me._ I put my sonic back on the console and picked up the girl from under her arms. I managed to carry her to a couch, but something fell out of a pocket that I hadn't even noticed. It was a thin little black wallet. I picked it up.

"Well," I murmurred. "Time to find out who the mystery girl is." I flipped it open. Inside was an orange and blue school I.D. for one Lavender M. Brooks, picture and everything. The school was called Winston School for the Academically Talented, and there was a black bear next to it. There were several gift cards, a credit card, and lots of cash. Other than her school I.D, there were no pictures. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no friends, no family. _Maybe_ _she_ _just_ _doesn't_ _have_ _them_ _in_ _her_ _wallet_. I pulled off her shoes and placed them and her wallet on the table.

I made my way over to my closet. I couldn't go around in Gallifreyan clothing, but I was loath to change. Clothing was really the last connection I had to my home planet, and I needed every connection I could get. But the robes were impractical for anything other than sitting around in a meeting, and the headpiece, well, no one even liked the headpiece. It was heavy and started to hurt after a while. Finally, I settled on red dress that was almost the same shade as the robes, black tights, black knee-high boots, and a black blazer. I added two gold cuffs, one on each wrist, and a gold cuff necklace. Red and gold were the colors of the Capitol, where I lived, so I had to include them both if I wanted to mimic my Gallifreyan clothes.

Ten hours passed, and Lavender finaly woke up. I had placed a glass of water on the table, and she gulped it down without a second glance. She did, however, need to have a second glance at her surroundings. She snatched up her shoes and wallet and shakily stood up.

"Morning." I called. She whipped around, dropping one of her shoes, and squinted at me. "Morning sleeping beuty. You've been asleep for a little over ten hours now."

"Who are you?" She questioned, slowly picking up her shoe.

"I'm The Lady."

"What? What the hell kind of name is that?" She spat. I shrugged. "Where the hell am I?" I was just about to answer when something blue flashed on the console and the screen blinked to life. I pulled the screen closer and frowned.  _What is that?_  There was a giant green slug thing with huge insect eyes and something around its neck slithering down the side of the road. Okay, green. Was it a Sleveene? No, they had legs. _No, it's a_ _Lurm. Of course._

"Okay, extremly very so not good." I backed away from the console and perched ontop of one of the railings. Lavender came over and glared at me before turning her gaze to the screen.

"What? Its just a little old lady. Or is it your grandma coming to give you a peice of her mind?" She asked sarcasticly. I would have slapped her upside the head had I not been so worried. Yes, Lurm were incredibly stupid. But a stupid enemy is sometimes more dangerous than a clever enemy. Then it clicked inside me head at what she had said.

"Little old lady?" I repeated. "Can't you see it?" I pulled out my sonic and scanned her. She jumped, but I hardly noticed.

"Oi!" She exclaimed.

"You have weird energy readings comng off you. Defenatly not fom human doing." Then I remembered the tattoo. "Lavender, do you have any tattoo's?"

"How did you know my name?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I saw your school I.D, now answer the question."

"No, I dont have any tattoos. It's a stupid question really." She waved her hand dismissively. I frowned and set the screen to black so she could see her reflection.

"Then what do you call this?" I pointed to the spot. She looked, but blinked her eyes and looked away.

"Ugh, dizzy." She mumbled. "And anywy, theres nothing there." She shook her head.

"Yes, there is, look again." I soniced it, and when she looked, she gasped.

'What is that? Oh my god, I've never seen that before in my life! When did I get that? Whats that supposed to be anyway?" She lifted her arm above her head and examined it further. I flipped the screen back on, and when she looked at it this time she gasped again. "What is that thing?" She exclaimed. I tapped my chin in understanding.

"That's a Lurm. It's looking for me, probably. I escaped its captivity just before you came crashing in." I fideled with my sonic. Lavender was staring at me with a look of surprise.

"You...escaped? You were a prisoner?" She backed up a half step.

"Yes, but I'm not anymore," I rolled my eyes. "Not really. They captured me but they're not very bright so I managed to escape. Looks like they put a trace on the Tardis and followed me here." I waved my sonic around the air and followed the trail of the fast beeping.

"Followed you? From where? And how... What is that?" She seemed to have to many questions to fit inside her head. 

"Humans." I chuckeled. "So closed-minded." I made my face serious and looked her in the eye. "Imagine that there are other worlds out there. Father than your Pluto, farther than you can imagine. Hundreds of species, just there. You don't know about them, but they know about you. You're very hard to not notice, with your loud spaceships and probes and staelites. Earth is becoming a big point of interest." I grinned.

"Well, thats all cooll and all, but what about the... the... thing, or whatever it's called, what's it gonna do!"

"Well, It's not very smart, so hopefully it will pass us and not notice."

"Not notice!" She shreaked. "This place is huge, how can it not notice this!"

My grin widened. "Its bigger on the inside."


	3. Chapter 3

While Lavender let that information sinck in, I ran to the doors and peered out the window. The Lurm glanced at the TARDIS, but didn't look at it again. They were waving something around that looked like a cross between a gun and a human speed scanner. I frowned. It was a scanner to detect any and all life forms that were alien to earth, but for some reason it wasn't picking up on the TARDIS. The TARDIS was anything but human. I ran back to the console and pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch.

"Ooooooooh, you are brilliant." I whispered. "The TARDIS has done something very extremely complicated and is sending human signals back to the scanner. She's desgised herself as a London phone box, so the Lurm have probably seen dozens of these all over, so it's not bothering us."

"Wait, okay, hold on." Lavender held up her hands. "Question one: What's the TARDIS?"

"This is."

"Whats this?"

"This," I waved my hand around generaly. "This entire ship is the TARDIS."

"I... Okay, question two: Why do you keep talking like it's alive?"

"It is. The TARDIS is alive. It's a little different than you and me, but it's still technically sentient." I leaned on the console, pressing a button and turning the screen off. Lavender put her hands to her temples.

"No, no, noooooo." She quickly walked to the door. "Nope, nope, no. This ship is not alive, it's not bigger on the inside, and I'm not here right now. You're just crazy." She whipped the door open. My eyes widened.

"No, Lavender-" I tried to reach her in time, but she was already out the TARDIS by the time I got there. The Lurm looked at us. Lavender was standing in fron of me trying to get her bearings. She didn't even look at the Lurm. He waved his scanner, and I slammed the door shut in time, but the tiny light on the top whent of anyway.

Lavender looked at me. "Why is that old lady looking at you weird?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Old lady? No..." Then it hit me. Lavender could see it in the TARDIS, but as soon as she left it the tattoo on her back was activated again and the Lurm was back in the disgise of an old lady. Lavender looked back and forth between us. Something seemed to slowly click in her mind, and her eyes widened. The old lady was advancing.

"It's detected something alien." I whispered.

"I thought you said it couldn't." Lavender whipsered back.

"No, it couldn't read the TARDIS, with me in it. But when I came outside, it could read me." Lavenders head whipped around and stared wide eyed at me. "Yep. That's me, alien."

"You have not been registered." The Lurm hised in its scalley, reptilian vioce.

"Or not."

"I will register you." It raised its gun scanner thing, but I ducked out of the way before a blue lazer beem shot from it and bonced of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" I shouted. "Green boy! Watch it, thats my ship!" The Lurm turned around, and it scanned me again. It growled in surprise.

"You are a Time Lord!" It snarled and lunged. For a slug, it sure could move pretty fast. It pinned me down underneath it, and I felt it pressing something on the back of my neck. I magaged to elbow it in the face and wriggle out from under it, but my vision was getting fuzzy.

"Lavender.." I maged to croak. "Run." The spead of the Earth beneath me felt like it suddenly increased tedfold, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in some sort of huge empty test tube. I tried to reach up to my head, but my wrists were bound to the wall behind me.  _Well,_ I thought,  _The Lurm are figuring some things out._

Suddenly, I heard a loud beeping noise. Well, it would have been loud, but it was filtered out by the glass of my test tube. A red light flared inside the tube, but I couldn't see were it came from. The front part opened with a  _woosh_ and stale air rushed in. I gasped, and the chains around my wrists retracted into the wall. I stumbled forward, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw a thin african woman in a spy/military uniform, with U.N.I.T writen in neat red letters on one pocket. She grinned at me as if we were old friends, but I had never seen her before in my life. Or anyone that looked somewhat like her, so it couldn't be I knew her mother or father or something. She helped me into a standing position.

"Hello there Lady." She had a thick London accent.  _So at least Im most likely still in London._ "Remember me?"  _And how did she know my name?_

I gave her a weird look. "Honestly? Never seen you before in my life." She looked slightly hurt, but then she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, well, not yet anyway. But we'll meet properly in the furture. Oh, this is weird. You don't evevn know my name yet, do you? Its-" But she was cut off by gun shots. She wipped her head around, and shouted, "Run!"

We raced down several corridors and hallways, and I saw several  _things_ like the one I was in, but they were all empty. I also saw several slime trails that definatly belonged to the Lurm, but not a single living thing.

After what felt like ten minutes, the woman rounded a corner but a split second later backtracked and nearly crashed into me.

"What is it?" I panted. I had always considered myself fit, so I could hold up ten minutes of running, but I was still disoriented from the tube thing so the edges of my vision were all blurry and my depth perception was a bit off.

"It's the main room. That's where they're holding a girl, human, mind you 'cause I know your not." I shot her a weird look, but she carried on. "We have it surounded, but we wont last long. The alien slug things have this weird sheild around them and our bullets can't penetrate through. However, we did gas some out of the enterance, so we know that they're not totally indestructible."

"Lurm." I cut her off when she took a breath. "Thats what they're called, Lurm. Not very bright, but very fast and strong. They're the wannabe's of the universe. They don't have a planet, never have, just a bunch of space ships traveling around. What ever planet they come to they inhabit it, with out the original inhabitors of the planet knowing. If there is one thing they're good at, it's staying alive."

She nodded and pulled something out from her backpack. "We figured that sonic waves would be enough to get through the sheild, but I don't know what will happen then." I reched into my pocket to pull out my sonic screwdriver, but it wasn't there. In fract, my whole jacket wasn't there, and neither were my shoes.  _That must be why it was so easy to run._ The woman suddenly handed me what ever she had pulled out from her backpack. It was my jacket and my shoes.

"How did you.." I pulled my jacket on.

"I saw it on a shelf next to your tube thing, I figured the TARDIS tey," My eyes widened. "And sonic were in it, and at some point you would need your shoes." I raised an eyebrow.

"You never did say what your names was." I asked.

"Its Martha." She beamed. "Martha Jones."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Martha, nice to meet you." I leaned against the wall and began pulling on my boots. "But I need you to do something for me. See that control pannel over there?" I pointed down the hallway to a giant computer screen and desk that had a large keybord. I quickly told her my plan.

"How long do I have?" She asked, preparing to run.

"Minutes, but I'll try and get you as long as I can. Lurm are, fortunately, easily distracted." I grinned. "You go first." She swallowed, but nodded. She glanced around the corner for a second, then dashed off to the computer. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

I walked into a large metal room, with a another narrow opening into a larger room were I saw more people dressed in the same uniform Martha had on. Glancing around, I saw Lavender with a chain on her wrist. Some of the uniformed people were trying to help her escape, note the word  _trying_. The Lurm had a big gun and when ever the solders got close, he would fire at their feet. I walked over to the doorway and leaned on the wall.

"Well hello there, slimey." The Lurm turned around. His face was contorted, his nose smashed up against his face, his eyes half hidden under rolls of fat, and a tiny mouth that looked like it had been squeezed sideways. The textbooks had been right, they were very ugly.

"Well, look who escaped." He sneered. "Our honored guest." I snorted and pointed my sonic at the gun. It flashed, and the gun make a weird  _tick tick_ noise that ment it was deactivated. The Lurm shook it and tried to fire, but nothing happened. I smiled.

"Did I fail to mention I have a sonic screwdriver?" I cocked my head to one side, as if thinking. "Yep. I think I did. Ooops."

Then four things happened. First, the Lurm roared at me. I never heard anywhere that a Lurm could roar. Second, he charged at me as if I was a madador and he was a bull. I  _never_ heard that a Lurm would charge. Third, the soilders used this distraction to get Lavender out of the chain. Finaly, Martha appeared at my side. I knew it was bad because it should have taken longer to do what I asked. She squeaked in surprise when she saw the Lurm charging us. I quickly recovered from my shock and rolled my eyes. I pointed my sonic at the Lurm, and its gun caught fire. A second later, it gave off a mini explosion, causing the Lurm to fly backwards and hit a wall, either dead or unconsious. I turned to Martha, dread on my face.

"Okay, it shouldn't have been that short. What happened?"

She snapped out of her daze and sharply turned to me. " Oh, sorry. It's not in English, its probably in the Lurm's native language." I mentaly face-palmed. Of course, why didn't I think of that? The Lurm can barley speak English, they probably have no idea how to write and read it. I would have to do t. It might take a shorter time, but I wasn't to willing to leave Lavender by herself with a military.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll go and do the computer thing, and you go and organise those men over there." I raised my voice. "Lavender! Come here!" Lavender looked at me questionly, but she came over. I grabbed her hand before her or Martha could protest. "Right, Martha. You need to get everyone out of here. I mean everyone who's not Lurm needs to  _get out of the building_. A minute after I deactivate the the computer, this place is gonna be flooded with Lurm, from all around the world. And then there will be no room to breathe, let alone escape." Martha nodded nervously, and I ran down the hall with Lavender.

I skidded to a halt and beheld the computer for a moment. It was huge; it had a screen bigger than a large flat-screen T.V. on one wall, a key board the size of one of those giant pianos you play with your feet, and a big red rolly mouse in the center of the key board. The screen was black, but it had a lime green object that kept changing shape bouncing across the screen. The key's had green swirly letters on it, the language of the Lurm. I pressed a button. The screen flashed to life, revealing a live image of the Earth from outer space. In random places, red dots blinked and white lines connected them all together. I sighed and looked at the keyboard. It wasn't in Lurm anymore, the TARDIS had translated it into my native language: Gallifrayan. I smiled sadly and pressed the space bar, wich was where the numbers one, two and three are on a human computer. Words in Lurm that quickly translated to Gallifrayan popped up on the screen. They were all co-ordinates, one set for each dot. At first, I didn't see any connection, but then I noticed one thing. All the dots were in major cities.

"New York," I read outloud. "Paris, Durban, Dublin, Lagos, Hong Kong, Qubec, Mexico City, Tripoli, L.A, Cario, Lima, Athens, Madrid, Berlin, Tokyo, Bejing," My hearts fell. " _London._ " I didn't know what each dot represnted, but I knew it had to be bad.

"Um," Lavender said behind me. "What?"

I glanced at her. "That's where all the dots are. They're all in major cities, for what I don't know."

"But how did you... I dont know, you couldnt have known were each city is exactly."

"No, I read it." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen. "The TARDIS translates everything inside my head." I'm not sure she beleved me, but she was silent. I rolled the mouse around, and it passed over the co-ordinates for Mexico City. A little box popped up, revealing a small bit of writing that made my hearts stop.

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 24 seconds and counting._


	6. Chapter 6

**Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 24 seconds and counting.**

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 23 seconds and counting._

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 22 seconds and counting._

I rolled the mouse over several other dots, and the times were all the same. I stepped back and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh..." I breathed. "Oh, oh, OH. Oh, it all makes sense now! Well sorta. Mostly. Kinda. But why? Why would they need to? Do they care? It's not in their nature..." I trailed off, my thoughts were flying at a thousand miles an hour. Something had happened, and it had changed the way the Lurm think and behave. I had to find out what, otherwise the curiosity would kill me.

And, possibly the whole world.

I tried to disable the bombs, but they were blood protected; unless I was Lurm, I couldn't disable them. I tried sonicing it with my screwdriver, but it was deadlock sealed. I groaned in frustration.

"So," Lavender asked, almost stupidly. "What do we do now? Evacuate and just shoot this place down?"

"No." I snapped. "We can't. Because if we shoot this place down, we could endanger the rest of the world. I just read you the list of cities, there is a major bomb in each one. If we shoot this place down, those bombs could go off." I ran my hand through my hair again. "I need... I need...Lurm. Which we happen to have." I laughed and took off back down the halway. I wipped back into the room, and froze. In the next second, several things happened. First, I absorbed the scene in front of me in shock. A man was laying on the floor, cluthing his side and bleeding. Another man was holding a gun pointed towards the group of soilders. Martha was laying on the ground, unconsious. Next, the man noticed me. He whipped around and the gun followed. Then, he fired. But nothing happened. The gun clicked; no bullets. He stared at it in shock, and I stared at him in shock. 

"Oh." I realized what had happened.  _Martha must have known._

"Fine." He said, almost hystericly. "Fine! I dont need a gun." He walked over to the man who was bleeding a pulled a knife out of his side. The man groaned in pain. I knew what he was going to do and began moving. "I have this." He turned around, but I wasn't there. He braced himself to through the knife, but I was faster. I came up behind him and wacked him on the back of the head with the heel of my hand, and hit him in several other pressure points. He fell over, unconsious. Anatomy had been one of my favorite subjects in school.

"Ha. And I have these." I waved my hands over his body triumfantly. I whirled around and kneeled over the man with the wound. He looked up to me in pain. I examined his wound; it wasn't serious, barley missed any internal organs. But he had lost a lot of blood, and he was getting weeker. Plus, I think he had a concussion from when he fell and hit his head. I pressed my hands against it flatly.

"I know what I'm doing for the most part, so relax." I tried to calm him, but truth was, I didn't. I mean, I learned all this stuff, I passed the class, but this was real. If I didn't help him soon, he would die at my hands.

"D-" He stuttered. "D-d-Martha-"

"Is fine, she'll be okay." I soothed him. He must love her or somehting.

"Martha...Doctor.." He stopped like he got his message across, and it took me a second.  _Doctor_ Martha Jones! I told the man to keep pressure on the wound and ran over to her limp body. She was fine overall, just hit on the head really hard.

"Martha?" I shook her. Nothing. "Martha, wake up now." She murmured something and her eyelids fluttered. "Martha!" I shook her a bit more violently. She opened her eye slowly and I breathed a sigh of releaf. "A man's hurt really bad. He needs help  _now_." That got her up. She looked at me, then to the man. She crwaled forward and promptly began doing a bunch of medical stuff.

"How did the computer go?" She asked. I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"I need the Lurm's hand." I stated like I was discusiong the weather. She froze for a second, then continued.

"Oh?" She questioned, even if her voice was a bit weak. "And why's that?" I explained things to her. In the middle of my explanation however, I stood up silently and picked up the knife. I walked over to the Lurm's body, thankfull I wasnt wearing any loud heels, and cut off one of his hands. He didn't move, so I assumed he was dead. Blood poured out, but I wasn't grossed out. I had been through so much, that blood and cutting off hands didn't freak me out. Plus, I had never been one of thosae people to pass out at the sight of blood.

I carried the hand to the computer and put it in the slot shaped like a Lurm hand. The screen beeped, and the red dots disapeared.


	7. Chapter 7

At first, I held my breath. They could have just disabled, and everyone will walk away happy, or at least somewhat for me, or... I forced those thoughts down. I waited five seconds. 10. 20. 30. Finally, I let myself breathe. They were disabled. I whirled around and grabbed Lavender, who was still standing there.

"Now," I said in all seriousness. "We run." I grabbed her hand and raced down the hall. I snached my sonic out of her hands and waved it around. There were a bunch of alien life form, Lurm, readings coming from above, but they weren't doing anthing. But a ton of human readings were evacuating the building in the direction we were headed. I grinned and put on an extra burst of speed.

"Come on Lavender, hurry up!" I called over my shoulder.

"I think some people keep forgetting that I still have a hangover!" She shrieked.

"Your fault for underage drinking!" I smirked, even though she couldn't see me. I rounded a corner and came to another hallway, only this one had a big set of double doors at the end. We were halfway down it when we heard a small  _pop_ and a Lurm, twice the size of the first one, appeared in front of us. He looked around, and he growled at us, no questions asked. He raised a hand, which was about the size of a serving plate, but before he could do anything several lazer bullets hit him in the side. He looked down in surprise, then fell over. Martha came down a connecting hallway with a big Lurm gun in her hands. She grinned at us.

"Need a hand?" She hefted the gun and tossed it on the floor.

"Ha. Ha ha. I see what you did there." I flashed a small grin and continued running. We burst out the doors, and I had to hold my hand up to sheild my eyes.

"Stop!" Martha shouted. I heard some more shouting from somewhere in front of us, and I blinked to get my eyes in focus. In front of us were several military vehicals. Some were tanks pointed at the building, some were big black trucks, some were little black cars. I saw soilders in the same black uniform running around and pointing guns; it was practicaly a war zone. And I would know, I literaly lived in one. Martha ran ahead and spoke to some important looking people, while Lavender and I clamered behind the tanks. I sat on a little ledge on the back of one to catch my breath, and Lavender did the same. She lifted up her feet and took off her shoes, wincing. She was still wearing her high heels, so I could sympathize. Being relatively short, I used to wear heels a lot. 'Hell in high heels' my cousin had once callled me. In almost every one of his incarnations, he had a great sense of humor. We had been close. At family gatherings and stuff we were always seen together. Him, my brother, and I. I only had a couple female cousins, and they were all at least 90 years older than me. I had a huge extended family, but they were all older than me and my brother and cousin. It was a surprise to the rest of my family that I grew up to be such a girly girl (as far as they knew). Growing up, I spent a lot of time with my brother and cousin outside playing in the dirt. My mum used to say that it was becasue I saw them running around all the time outside that I started walking. And look at me now. I was one of the best athletes at the Academy; fit and athletic, and there all gone.

"Whats wrong?" Lavender suddenly asked me. I realized my eyes had been filling up with tears, and I quickly wipped them away.

"Nothing, nothing." I tried to assure her. "I fine."

"No you're not, somethings wrong. You just looked at my shoes and got all teary eyed."

"It's because," I gave in and decided to tell her. "My cousin once called me 'hell in high heels', and I was just remembering that."

"What's so bad about that?" Oh sweet, mostly innocent little Lavender. It's because it  _hurts._

"Because, he's dead." I bit back more tears and a sob.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"Dont be, it wasn't your fault." I blinked and forced any other tears away.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" She blurted. I nodded. "Back in there, when you ran into the room, the Lurm called you something. A...Time Lord _?"_  I was about to explainwhen suddenly everyone got quiet. People stopped loading guns, running around, shouting, and generaly making any noise what-so-ever. I held up a hand for Lavender to stop making any noise too, and cocked my head to the side. The humans proabaly couldn't hear it, because they weren't expecting it, but I did. I heard several hundred slight pops from inside the building, all happening neerly simutaniusly.  _They were here._

The poping slowly died down, and it stopped all together like a popcorn bag in a mirowave. A man in a military uniform raised his hand. I had seen too much already. I knew what was going to happen. But then it dawned on me that the Lurm that had first attacked me outside my TARDIS had been female. The Lurm society is ruled by men, a woman wouldn't be outside of the station. I whipped my sonic out again and re-read the readings that I had picked up from the top of the building. They were weird, different but similar to a full grown Lurm. _Oh, why didn't I see it sooner?_ This wasn't just an attemt at a Earth take-over. It was a colonization!


	8. Chapter 8

" _Stop!_ " I screamed. All eyes turned to me. I jumped down and ran to the important looking man in the uniform. Several officers came over, including Martha, and a few tried to intercept me.

"Kid, you'll have to get back." One of the soilders by his side tried to steer me away. I hooked one ankle behind his leg and pushed him over.

"Mam," The man who looked to be in charge begain. He had a deep voice, one that demanded respect. But I once gave a speech in front of the entire High Council.  _They_ were threatening and demanded respect. 

"No, stop." I held up a hand. I was already done talking to this guy, and I havent even told him everything yet. "There are baby Lurm in that building. Its a colonization. Yes, they were going to explode the earth. But it's because they don't know better."

"Mam, if we dont stop them, they will kill the human race as we know it." He said stiffly.

"No, no, no! They won't!" I exclaimed. "Because you know why? Because I'm here." My cousin used to do this, and I hoped I was as good at it as he was. "Let me talk to them. This is a fully established level five planet. Even the Lurm aren't stupid enought to go against the Shadow Proclamation."

"Mam, who exactly are you?"

I paused, took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "I'm The Lady. I am 253 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifry in the Ceberus constilation. I'll be considered a genius for as long as the human race is alive." He frowned, and I took that as a signal to keep talking. "You will tell your men to stand down, and I'm going to go in there and reason with them."

"Do it, Fredricks." A voice said behind us. It was Martha. "Listen to her, everything she says it true." When Fredricks started to protest, Martha rolled her eyes. "I do beleive that I am above you and fully authorized to give you orders, if I feel that you are acting irrationly and with-out reason. Your judging her because you think that she's a teenaged girl and you've never seen her before in your life. But just do as she says." Fredricks paused, his jaw clenched, before he gave the command. I breathed a sigh of relief, and gave a greatfull smile to Martha.

"Go on." She waved a hand at the building. "Go save the world, Lady." She winked, and I grinned and whirled around. I marched up to the gravel path to the big doors, and pushed them open.

That second, about a hundred Lurm eyes locked onto mine.  _Well shit Lady._ I thought.  _Look at what you've done now._


	9. Chapter 9

I can officialy say that neither of us did anything for five and a half seconds. Then the one that was obviously their ruler slithered forward and pointed a gun at me.

"We have no want of your kind here." He snarled, his hand already poised to pul the trigger.

"No, I would assume not." I flashed a small grin. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. He snarled and some more Lurm leveled out their guns. I winced and held up my hands in a surrender motion. "Look. I know now that this is a colonization. But you can't destroy the human race. This is a fully established level five planet. It is, and will be, protected. There are hundreds of uninhibited planets out there. Why this one?"

"This planet fits our physical needs." He said slowly.

"So do ten other planets that I can think of of the top of my head!" I argued. "There's more to it than that." I narrowed my eyes. "What is it? It's not the climate, your skin is twice the thickness if a humans. It's not the food source, it's not the people, it's-oh." It clicked in my head. "It's the chemicals. Humans have produced enough chemicals already to last a Lurm their entire life. No wonder you wanted everything to go smoothly. There is no other planet with the atmosphere like earths." I lowered my hands and began fiddling with my sonic, deep in thought. "I can't let you harvest this planet, but I can't kill you all. Thats a serious conundrum isn't it?" I sighed. "The Lurm traveled the universe in giant ships. What happened to those?"

"The Time War." The leader snarled out. That made my blood freeze. "The Time Lords stood by while our mother ship was destroyed. They refused to help us in our time of need."

"That's not fair!" I protested. "The Time Lords were busy enough as it is. We couldn't have helped you if we tried!" I bit back a sob. "And at least your species survived! What were you doing while the Time Lords burned? Hiding away, planing your bombing of earth, holding the last of her kind prisoner!"

"The Time Lords got what was coming to them!" He boomed. "The Time Lords watched-"

"But we didn't!" I shouted. "We were at war! Like I said, we couldn't have helped if we tried! We didn't have enough resources for our own kind, let alone yours! We couldn't have saved you or any of the others!" I took a long breath in and out to steady myself. "Now look. I'm here to stop you before you destroy this species. I'm tying stop you doing to humans what my race couldn't stop from happening to you. You were a more or less peaceful race, can't you go back to that? If it was only your mothership that was destroyed, then your ships have to be in tact somewhere."

The Lurm seemed to think about it. "You will protect this planet?" He said slowly. I nodded. He thought about it more. Time seemed to freeze. I waited with baited breath as he muled the idea over.

Then, without saying anything, he looked up to me, and slapped his hand down on the watch thing on his wrist. A blue light enveloped him, and he was gone. The rest of the Lurm did the same thing, and in one big flash, they were all gone. I waved my sonic around looking for life forms. Completely empty.

 _You will protect this_ _planet?_ He Had asked. I closed my eyes.  _Yes. Yes I will. I will protect this planet and its people with everything I've got. Because if I couldn't stop my planet and people from falling, you can be dam sure I'll help this one._


	10. Chapter 10

I straightened up and began walking outside. _What_   _will_   _I_ _do_ _now_? _Travel_ , _I_ _guess_. _Where_ _too_? The only place I really wanted to go to was home, and that was gone. _Things_ _to_ _do_ , _places_ _to_ _be_ , _people_ _to_ _meet_ _I_ _guess_.

I opened the door widely, regaining my confidence. I was met with a line of tanks with their guns aimed at me. I smirked and waved my hand. Martha came walking out.

"So?" She asked. "How'd it go?" I shrugged.

"They're gone." I stated flatly. She grinned and said something into an earpiece. I walked back with her behind the tanks. Soldiers began moving around, much more relaxed than before.

Lavender was still sitting on the back if a tank, but she had a red blanket around her shoulders. She was looking around her, as if seeing things for the first time. I sat next to her. She don't seem to notice.

"So." I began. She jumped and whipped her head around to face me. I grinned. "Just realized what's going on, huh?" She nodded.

"I'm in a military operation." She said slowly.

"Yep." I nodded.

"...How...?" I wasn't sure if it was a proper question or if it was rhetorical, so I settled for a shrug. Suddenly, I spotted a truck driving up with my TARDIS in its back.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, jumping down. "That's my ship!" The truck turned turned slightly and stopped a few feet in front of me. I walked around it, making sure there where no nicks in the frame work. The ramp was lowered by some men, and the TARDIS was rolled down slowly on some wheels.

"Well?" A voice said next to me, and it was my turn to jump. "I figured you would need this since you never figured out were you parked her." Martha winked, and I gave her a grateful grin.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Travel probably." I shrugged. "Not sure what else to do." The men and the truck walked and drove away, leaving me and Martha alone. "How'd you get all these people to go and find my ship that looked like a phone booth when there are millions of phone booths on every street?" She pulled a slim, wand like object out of her pocket.

"This." She waved it in my direction, and it made a funny staticky noise. "We developed it from a few Torchwood bits. It detects anything alien." She pocketed it and turned, as if she was about to walk away. "Well, Lady, this is it. I have to go and make my rounds. I'll see you again, I hope. And good luck." We shook hands, and just as she she was about to turn, she faced me. "Oh and one more thing." She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." With a knowing smile, she turned and walked away.

"So what's this then?"Lavender was leaning against the TARDIS by the time I turned back around.

"You mean you don't really remember? It's the TARDIS." I pulled out my key and slid it in the lock. Lavender frowned.

"No. That room was huge. There's no way..." She trailed off when I opened the door. She stuck her head inside, gazing wide-eyed around. Then she popped out and ran to the back of the box and tapped it a few times. I smirked and walked to the console.

"But..." Lavender was back standing at the doorway. She took several tentative steps inside. "That's not possible...It's bigger on the inside!" I grinned hugely when she said that.

"Yes, yes it is!" I laughed and pressed as few buttons. "Wanna know what else it does?"

"Uh..." She replied tentatively. "I don't know. What does it do?"

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I grinned hugely at her. "In other words, it can travel anywhere in time and space." She instantly scoffed.

"Prove it." She challenged, joining me at the console. I raised an eyebrow, then began dancing around the buttons and levers.

"Challenge accepted." I spun the wheel that meant back in time and watched Lavenders surprised face as the tubes in the center began moving soundlessly up and down.

After a few seconds, they stopped, and I pressed a few more buttons for landing. Lavender gave me a look, and I motioned towards the doors.

"What?" She glanced nervously at the doors, and I motioned again. Slowly, she walked over and gripped the handle. I nodded when she glanced at me, and she whipped the doors open. She gasped a lungful of surprisingly clean fresh air as she stepped out into an open field of uncut green gras surrounded by tall trees. I bounced down the stairs and followed her out the doors.

"Lavender Brooks," I came to stand beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to the age of the dinosaurs."


	11. Chapter 11

"W..." Lavender seemed to be having problems forming words. "W...What? H-how?" I danced out in front of her and spun in the clear air.

"I told you. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Time travel. Simple." I laughed at her face. Her grey-blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, roving around every little detail in sight.

"Have...Have we moved?"

"Well, geographicly, no. We're in the exact same spot we will be in some millenia. But technically," I paused and ran back into the TARDIS. "This is Pangea right now, so we are probably in some different country." I called out to her. " So we...are...In what would become modern day Herning, Denmark!" I chuckled. I glanced back outside, but Lavender wasn't there. "Lavender?" I walked back out on to the grass. Lavender was walking around, her eyes now watery and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Its okay." I said in a gentler voice. "Culture shock. Happens to everyone."

"I'm..." She murmmered. "I just time traveled. I'm in the-"

"Jurasic period." I finished her sentence for her.

"Jurasic period." She repeated. "I'm in the Jurasic period. I learned about this in school. We had this whole week one year dedicated to dinosaurs back in primary school. Archaeologists came in and talked and we read a book and everything. And now Im standing right in the middle of it!" She laughed.

"Shhh. Look." I pointed over her shoulder. On one of the branches was a bird. Or an early anchestor, given the time period. Lavender followed my gaze and froze. "Its an Archeopteryx." I whispered. "Carnivorous. First discovered in Solnhofen, Germany. Its belevied that they only lived in what would become Germany, but thats rubbish. Some fosils just don't survive." It cocked its head at us curiously.

"Will it eat us?" Lavender asked slowly.

"Probably not." I inched closer to her. The Archeopteryx hopped down to a lower brach. "Might try though." It make a squaking noise at us and began crawling closer.

"But it's so tiny!" Lavender exclaimed. And it was. It was probably only a foot tall, and two or three feet long, larger than most birds, but not quite big enough to eat my leg.

"Dosen't stop it from doing some serious damage though." I whipered back. Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound, a guteral roar, and the Archeopteryx flew away with another sqwuak. We both turned and our jaws dropped. Five massive dinosaurs were walking out of the forests, carelessly crashing into trees along the way.

"Brachiosaurus." I murmured in awe. I was so stunned that it took me a second to realise the path they were on would end up with one of them stepping on the TARDIS. "Lavender!" I shrieked. "Sight seeing is over! Hurry up!" I grabbed her hand and raced to the red doors. I never liked the idea of having it blend in with its suroundings, so I kept it as a red phone booth.

"What?" Lavender stumbled to catch up. "But...Dinosoars..."

"Will leave us stranded if we don't hurry up!" I called back. She didn't ask any more questions.

I slammed the doors open, took the small staircase two at a time, and hurredly sent us into the time vortex. I sighed when I saw that we had just missed them.

"So, what'd you think?" I spun around and faced Lavender. She took a deep breath.

"...Intense." Was all she said. I smrked.

"Oh Lavender." I pressed a few more buttons and spun a dial. "Thats only the begining."


End file.
